Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a control method and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a communication system configured of a communication apparatus such as a printer capable of processing a job and an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (hereinbelow, referred to as “PC”) capable of transmitting a job. In such a communication system, the information processing apparatus can recognize a status of the job stored in a job queue included in the information processing apparatus until the job is deleted from the job queue.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-11469 discusses a technique that enables an information processing apparatus to recognize a status of a job until processing of the job is completed by a communication apparatus by executing processing (hereinbelow, “job holding processing”) for continuously holding the job in a job queue until the processing of the job is completed by the communication apparatus.
As described above, through the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-11469, the information processing apparatus can recognize the status of the job until processing of the job is completed by the communication apparatus by realizing the job holding processing. On the other hand, in realization of the job holding processing, there is a demand for further reducing the time taken to complete transmission of the job. As such, there is a need of a method capable of realizing the job holding processing while reducing the time taken to complete transmission of the job.